My First Love
by blackm00n5
Summary: LAME TITLE  A series of six firsts in Dean and Castiel's relationship. Destiel 3


**A/N Ok, so I've had multiple SPN plot bunnies biting at my ankles, so my next few uploads will probably be either Destiel or Sabriel. My obssesion with this show is a little ridiculous. **

**Disclaimer~ Yes, a fifteen year old fangirl TOTALLY owns Supernatural. -eyeroll-**

The first time Dean and Cas hugged, Cas wasn't quite sure he undersood what exactly was happening.

Dean's strong arms had wrapped tightly around the angel, pulling him as close as possible and ignoring the room they'd just destroyed fighting some other angels. The hunter's body trembled slightly as he burried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, inhaling the earthy scent. Castiel had hugged back awkwardly, not realizing Dean had thought him hurt.

Dean releaded him and stepped back awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Cas would be lying if he said he didn;t enjoy being enveloped in the hunter's arms.

The first time they kissed, it was hot and desperate and neither could bring themselves to care that it didn't have the softness a first kiss should have.

Dean had roughly slammed Cas against the wall outside their motel room. Before Castiel could question him, full lips were pressing hastily against his own. He responded almost instantly, threading his fingers through dark blonde hair.

The hunter coaxed his mouth open and slipped his tongue into the new mouth, trying to teach the angel without wasting time. Tongues and teeth clashed almost violently and hands groped at whatever could be reached.

Dean softened his assualt slightly and pulled away, the angel's bottom lip between his teeth. Neither knew what it would mean in the morning, but couldn't find it in them to care.

The first time Dean said 'I love you' it was mearly a soft brush of syllables carried on the wind, so quiet Cas thought he might have imagined it.

The night was calm and clear, stars shining brightlyabove them. Dean kissed at the shoulder of the angel between his legs and Cas sighed contently, leaning back into the touch as his eyes fluttered shut.

The hunter wasn't quite sure himself if he had even meant to say it, but he'd be damned if he didn't mean it. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise before that small smile pulled across his lips and he whispered it back.

The first time they made love, it was soft and slow and more perfect than either could have ever imagined.

Dean had romanticized that cheap motel room as best as he could. Candles were spread out, though mismatched, and soft music played from an old radio. Extra pillows had been thrown on the bed and a rose was sitting on the nightstand. They had explored each other's bodies, memorizing each dip and curve. It was hot and overwhelmingly intoxicating and Cas had briefly wondered why so many of his brothers willing choose not to exprience it.

They had woken up the next morning entangled, Cas wrapped up in Dean's arms with his back pressed against a sculpted torso.

The first time Dean had cried over Cas, it broke the angel's heart.

He had betrayed their trust, he knew. But seeing those tears rolling down his charge's face shattered his heart and he felt the guilt clawing at his Grace. His very core ached and he could feel the throbbing pain pulse through him. Dean's soul was dimming and he felt more betrayed than he ever had before.

But the fact that he was still so in love seemed to hurt the most.

The first time Dean forgave Cas was the only time he ever had to.

Cas had shown up and fallen to his knees, the apologies and explanations pouring from his lips almost incoherently. He told Dean he didn't deserve forgivness and that he wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to him again. The moltenous tears burning down his cheeks hit the floor as Cas murmured out apology after apology.

Dean grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and hauled him to his feet, forcing their lips together. He was crying as well and the familiar feel of their lips together brought fresh tears to both.

The quiet 'I love you's could still be heard whispered into the night hours later.

**A/N OHMYGOSHES I'm actually quite proud of this. Your opinouns make me happy, though I won't beg for reviews. I'm off to to please my unsatiably plot-bunnies that seem to be overtaking my room with all my notebooks.**


End file.
